1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle including a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion and having a tip slide mechanism for positioning the seat assembly between a seating position and an easy entry position to facilitate ingress and egress behind the seat assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies having a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting passengers above a vehicle floor. The seat assembly is commonly mounted to the vehicle floor by a pair of seat tracks for providing fore and aft adjustment of the seat assembly for passenger comfort. The seat back is also typically pivotally coupled to the seat cushion for pivotal movement between an upright position, a plurality of reclined positions, and a forward dump position overlying the seat cushion. The seat back may include a head restraint mounted to the top portion of the seat back for supporting the seat occupant's head.
It is also commonly known for the seat back to release the seat tracks in response to pivotal movement of the seat back to the forward dump position to allow forward sliding movement of the seat assembly along the seat tracks to a full forward position and providing ingress and egress behind the seat assembly. Various mechanisms have also been employed to provide further forward sliding movement of the seat assembly beyond the full forward position provided by the seat tracks in response to pivotal movement of the seat back often referred to as an easy entry position for providing ingress and egress behind the seat assembly, such as to a second row of seat assemblies. An example of such a mechanism is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,140.
However, the size, shape, and styling of the interior compartment of the vehicle may impact, impede, or limit the extent of movement of the seat assembly to the easy entry position. For example, the front instrument panel and center console of the vehicle may limit the forward sliding movement of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide seat assembly having a tip slide mechanism which provides for sliding and pivotal movement of the seat assembly along multiple paths in response to pivotal movement of the seat back in order to provide an easy entry position without impedance by the interior compartment of the vehicle.